Undertale:Pacifist, Frisk
by SwapPappy
Summary: Frisk falls into the Underground and meets a Girl that only she could see, what is her story? And who is WD Gaster?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello I'm, Emmaphantomhive. You probable know me for my Black Butler Fanfic. However I will not be working on them. If I ever do decide to return to them I will go over the story again and rewrite it, so except changes people! However lately I have been drawn into the world of Undertale. I also have bought the game. So in the spirit of things I have decided to write a Undertale fanfic! Now I don't know if it's just going to be a single long story or many one shots or a combo so we shall see from here... And with that let's get the story on rode!_

Undertale:Pacifist, Frisk

Chapter 1:

A loud muffled thump filled the cavern, as a small body fell from the long distance at top of the cavern. No movement came from small body except for the rising and falling of the chest, if there wasn't there one would think that the child was dead from the fall. However the child had luckily landed on a patch of wild yellow flowers, which broke some of there fall. However as the child fluttered it's eyes open and groaned in pain it became obvious that even with all the broken stems of the flowers that sacrificed their lives for the child, that the child still had gotten hurt during the fall.

Blinking, the child winced as they touched its head and when there hand came away saw the blood on it. Licking there chapped,dry, lips the child stood up and started to brush off the dirt and flowers that had decided to make a home on the child's cloths. Then the child looked up at where they had fell down. The dot of light was very far away and the child grimaced when they realized how close they came to breaking its neck. Looking around the cavern they found that there was no foot holes so the child could climb out, However there was a passageway that led away from the sunny spot. Sighing, knowing they was the only option, the child walked down the passageway.

As the child walked down the passageway they noticed that even though they were getting away from the light they could still see perfectly. Shrugging, the child reached a large doorway that had pillars on either side. However strangely enough the doors were missing, the child raised an eyebrow before continuing though. As the child passed through the doorless archway they reached a sunny spot where a large yellow flower.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The flower came to life as the child neared it and seemed to be excited to see someone.

The child's corner of there mouth twitched ' _A flower that is named Flowey? That's hilarious.'_

The flower's eyes narrowed at the child "Hmmmm. You're new to the Underground aren'tcha?" His eyes widened, "Golly , you must be so ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

The child stepped back one step not liking what Flowey was starting to suggest, nervously they started looking for exits. However the only one was right past Flowey. _'Great.'_ The child thought.

Flowey smiled, "Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly everything went gray and the child let out a small gasp.

"See that heart?" Flowey nodded at the child.

The child looked down and to its surprise did see a bright red heart glowing right in front of there chest. Looking up at Flowey they nodded there head quickly.

"That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey smiled at the child.

The child walked around small area and found that the heart, the SOUL, followed the child like it was tethered to it.

"Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey proclaimed as he watched the child walk around closely. "What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" With this Flowey winked. "Down here, LOVE is spread through little white friendliness pellets." Flowey raised his petals and suddenly little white pellets appeared in a circle around him.

The child's eyes widened and eyed the pellets cautiously, bending there knees slightly in order to be able to dodge if needed.

"Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey called out as he shooted the pellets around the area.

The child ran around all right, but trying to evade the pellets. Somehow deep in the child's gut they knew that the pellets were bad. The child did not know why or how they knew how they knew but they would rather take there chances with there gut then possibly get hurt.

Flowey frowned after the pellets disappeared and the child had not ran into any one of them. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try this again okay?" again the white pellets appeared around him and then started to speed towards the child.

Again the child showed there flexibility by dodging all the pellets. However they were starting to tire out and was getting scared.

Flowey's face turned ugly, "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS! Friendliness pellets." Flowey let his head bend down and he grew angry. Then he lifted his face, an ugly angry face faced the child. "You know what's going on here, don't you? You just want to see me suffer!" Suddenly the child was surrounded by the white pellets that were now known as bullets. "DIE!"

The child looked around in a panic as the bullets closed around the child. They could not escape. However just as the child was going to die, Flowey was knocked aside by a large fireball. As the new monster stepped into the light, the child gulped, ' _this one is going to be worse than the last, how will I survive here!'_

 _AN: And that's a wrap! I don't know how often I will be able to update because inspiration hits me at the most random of times! Will see you soon hopefully though! Please leave comments about the story so i know if you are enjoying it or if i have to change it, also i love to hear from you all, so don't be shy! Lots of love Emmaphantomhive_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hello My Fan's! It is I Emmaphantomhive! I hope you have enjoyed chapter one of_ _Undertale:Pacifist, Frisk_ _very much because here is another chapter! Enjoy!_

This monster was tall, much taller than the child. It's appearance was the shape of a humanoid goat, a female humanoid goat. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" The goat lady looked angry at the direction that Flowey had fled. Turning towards the child child she was startled as she remembered that the child was still there and she had been violent in front of the child. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the runes." Toriel waved a hand around, "I pass through this place every day to see see if anyone has fallen down." Toriel then looked away as if sad. "You are the first human to come down here in a long time." She then smiled gently at the child "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Toriel then stopped, "Ah where is my manners! What is your name?" then she looked embarrassed, "And what is your gender? I'm afraid that I can not tell, I am sorry.'

The child giggled, "My name is Frisk! And I am a girl." she replied. Before Toriel had introduced herself, Frisk had been a bit scared of the tall humanoid goat. But now she knew that Toriel was actually a kind monster.

Toriel nodded, "Thank you for clearing that up for me!" she exclaimed as she started to lead Frisk away. As she lead Frisk away, the grayness went away and it was colorful again. Frisk frowned but thought it was just a underground thing before running after Toriel.

"This way!" Toriel said as she quickly walked ahead at a good pace because she knew the route by heart. However Frisk did not and was winded trying to catch up with the humanoid goat. As she bent over gasping for breath sweat dripping off her face, she noticed a light in a shape of a star shimmering in front of her. As she touched it, she noticed that the wound on her head that was bleeding from the fall had vanished and so had her bumps and bruises. Nodding to herself, Frisk made a mental note that the shiny stars healed her.

"Come Frisk!" Toriel called from ahead and Frisk sighed before sprinting to catch up with Toriel. In the new room Toriel turned towards Frisk and smiled, "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins."

Frisk frowned at this, she could practically hear the capital letter in the word 'ruins'.

Toriel then walked over some stones protruding from the ground before flipping a switch. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys." She sighed and shook her head, "One must solve them to move from room to room. Please get used to the sight of them." Toriel then lead Frisk out of the room into the next.

In this room there was a long passageway that had a dirt road in the middle with small off springs. "To move on from here you have to flip several switches." Toriel explained to Frisk. "Don't worry, I labeled the ones you have to flip."

Frisk nodded and ran ahead and quickly flipped the switches that needed to be flipped. After she was done she looked back at Toriel.

"Well done, small one! Let us move to the next room." Toriel praised Frisk before nodding towards the doorway.

When monster and human entered the next room they faced a dummy. "Since you are a human in a monster world, monsters may attack you." Toriel told Frisk sadly, "When this happens you will enter a Fight. While you are in the Fight, strike up a friendly conversation. This shall distract them until I can arrive and scare them off." She explained. Toriel then pointed at the dummy, "Why don't you try it on the dummy?"

Frisk nodded her head, "Okay." she said as she walked up to the dummy. Suddenly as soon as she was in front of the dummy the world turned gray like previously and a red heart appeared before her chest. "Um...Hello?" she waved at the dummy.

Toriel seemed happy at Frisk though and pulled the girl gently away from the dummy. When she did that, color appeared in Frisk's vision again and the red heart went away. "Very good, Frisk!" Toriel said. Then she grasped Frisk's hand gently and walked with her into the next room.

"There is another puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it?" Toriel wondered out loud. While she was thinking, Frisk had moved into the room further and had encountered a monster named Froggit who wanted to fight her. Yet again her vision went to gray and a red heart appeared before her chest. Frisk bit her lower lip, one of her bad habits, and then complemented the monster. "You look good today." she stuttered out. Froggit croaked harshly, but before he could attack Frisk, Toriel appeared and scolded the monster. The Froggit look down in shame before jumping off.

Toriel sighed "Well that went better than it could have. Come child the puzzle is just this way."

Again Frisk followed the humanoid goat until they reached a floor that was filled with deadly spikes. Frisk looked around but could not see a way around without going through the spikes. Frisk looked back at the spikes and winced.

Toriel looked down at Frisk and saw the wince, "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous right now. Here hold my hand and stay close." as Frisk held her hand and was practically glued to her side she walked over the spikes in the pattern that would not harm them.

When they entered the next room Toriel let go of Frisk's hand and turned to face her. "I'm sorry my child, but I have a request for you. I want you to walk to the end of the room by yourself." Before Frisk could protest, Toriel turned and ran off leaving Frisk alone.

"...They always do that, don't they?" a voice said from behind Frisk.

Frisk turned around quickly only to see a girl that could have been her twin. The girl had the same face as her and skin tone but unlike her had gleaming red eyes. Also she was wearing a different sweater then her. However it was eerily similar, also she seemed to be the same age as Frisk. But the thing that freaked Frisk out was not only was the girl transparent but she was floating slightly. "Who are you?!" Frisk asked as she tried to calmed her breaths from such a startle.

"I'm Chara. And I'm your new best friend." She grinned, but it came out more like a smirk. "You're stuck in the Underground and don't know a thing about it. You don't know where thing are and who to avoid. I can help you there." Chara stuck out a hand, "So what do you say, best friend?"

Frisk looked at Chara, "What do you get out of it? Also, how am I supposed to shake your hand? Your transparent!"

Chara grinned for real, "I get to talk to someone after so long. I have not found anyone who could see me let alone hear me other than you. I thought I would go crazy, well more crazy than I already am. Also don't ask about the shaking hands thing, I don't understand it either."

Frisk sighed, ' _why do I feel like I'm making a deal with the Devil?'_ "Okey you can hang out with me." Frisk then started down the hall. Hoping that she had made the right decision. If she only knew what lay in front of her all because of that little agreement.

 _AN: Well here we are with chapter 2 done! I'm surprised at myself that I managed to get so many chapters out in such short notice. Hopefully the inspiration bug keeps biting me! Again I love Reviews so I know how my story is going and how I should direct it to. Please Review! Lots of love, Emmaphantomhive_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Hello! Here is Chapter 3! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Enjoy~ Emmaphantomhive_

As Frisk walked down the hall, Chara followed her, well floated after her. Frisk eyed the transparent girl, the fact that they looked so like each other freaked her out slightly to be honest. However when Frisk looked at Chara closer she noticed that there were some differences between them. Chara's skin was a tad bit paler than hers and her cheeks were slightly pink as if in a permanent light blush. Frisk nodded to herself before asking Chara, "Chara?"

"Yah kid?" Chara replied as she floated beside Frisk, looking as if she was reclining in an invisible recliner with her hands behind her head.

"Hey! You're the same age as me!" Frisk protested as she eyed Chara as the transparent girl bobbed slightly as they walked. "Anyway, I was wondering. What did you mean about people always leaving?"

Chara looked upset for a second before pushing it away behind a blank face, "When I was still alive,..."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE DEAD?!" Frisk stopped and shouted out loud in shock. She stared at Chara with wide eyes and started to breath heavily.

"Well, yeah. I thought you knew. With all the being transparent and all that." Chara shrugged not caring that she had just scared Frisk with this new information.

"I just thought you were another type of monster." Frisk admitted. "I did not think that you were a ghost!"

Chara scratched her head and sat up, "I don't know if I count as a ghost, Frisk." She said, "There are ghosts in the Underground but they can be seen. I can't. Well not until now."

Frisk frowned, "I'm still on the fence on that one. I won't believe it until I see that people, err sorry, monsters can't see you."

Chara grinned madly, "Ohh it's going to be fun to show you!" she sing song said.

Frisk stared at the girl that was clearly slightly insane. Sighing she started again walking towards the end of the hall. Only when she reached the end of the hall and started looking around for Toriel did she realize that Chara never explained what she had said.

However as she turned to Chara to ask her to explain, Toriel stepped out from out of the shadows. Chara was in front of the humanoid goat and Frisk could see through her and see Toriel. Surprised Frisk took a step back.

Toriel raised a hand to reassure Frisk, "Please do not be frightened, Frisk. I was merely hidden behind this pillar to see your progress. This was to test your independence. However I noticed that you stopped several times and talked to the air? Have you made an invisible friend?"

Frisk scratched her head, "Well you could say that." she said. Eyeing both Chara and Toriel, Chara had gotten in front of Toriel and started to make faces at her.

"Goat Woman! Hello! I Am Here!" Chara shouted at Toriel while getting in Toriel's face and making faces. Chara then blew a raspberry at Toriel before floating back to Frisk's side, "Yep I think that counts under the 'No Seeing/No Hearing' rule" she commented.

All during this time Frisk had to keep her face straight while keeping the giggles inside. When Chara blew a raspberry she turned pink trying to keep the laughter inside.

"Are you alright my child?" Toriel asked. She leaned over and placed a hand on Frisk's forehead. "You aren't running a temperature. Oh dear, I needed to run some errands as well. The Ruins are not safe for a child to be exploring alone." She stood up and rummaged in her pockets, "Here is a cell phone. Please stay here. I will put my number in the contacts. If you need anything just call me. Now I need to go, please stay here and be good Frisk." After handing the bulky cell phone to Frisk she gave her a small hug and then left through the only door while giving her a smile and a wave.

Frisk took the cellphone from Toriel and looked down at it. When Toriel left the room she looked at Chara, "What do you think we should do?" she asked her.

"Well it's all up to you, Best Friend." Chara smirked as she floated around Frisk. "You could be a goody-goody two shoes and stay here, or I could show you around. Your choice~!" She sanged out.

Frisk thought, ' _I don't want to get on the bad side of Toriel. What if she decides to blast me with those fireballs we saw earlier? But Chara also has a good point that she could show me around the ruins."_ Frisk nodded and looked up at Chara, "!" She screamed.

Chara had gotten right in front of her face floating upside down while she had not been paying attention. "...You do know that you chew your bottom lip while you're thinking, right? It's in tatters practically!" She frowned.

Frisk licked her lips and did tasted the metallic taste of blood. "Eww." She made a face, "I knew I had a problem with biting my lip, but this is ridiculous." she sighed and blew her bangs away from her face. "Anyway, let's explore the ruins."

"That's the ticket!" Chara cheered as she floated along with Frisk. Entering the next room Frisk saw that a Froggit was in the room as well as piles of leaves and a sparkling star. Seeing the Froggit, Frisk gave it a wide berth as she walked up to the star and touched it.

"Hmm? What's that?" Chara asked seeing the star. She floated up to the star and floated around it trying to figure it out.

"I don't know exactly." Frisk answered, "All I know is that it heals me whenever I touch them. So I have decided to touch them whenever I see them."

Chara nodded, "That makes sense." she said. "Here, come this way!" She grabbed Frisk's wrist and pulled her towards a room.

Frisk was startled when Chara was able to touch her. Chara had said that she could do it, but Frisk thought had thought it was just Chara's wishful thinking. "Al, Alright." she stuttered out as she was pulled into the new room.

The new room was rather plain and the only thing in the room was a table with a bowl with candy in it. "Take the candy." Chara instructed as she pointed at the candy.

Frisk shook her head, "I'm not that hungry right now." she protested.

Chara sighed exasperated, "Food, down here in the Underground. Monster food, have special properties. When eaten, they heal you." she explained, talking slowly as if to someone who was a bit dumb.

Frisk got angry. "I'm not stupid! I just did not understand!" she marched up to the bowl and snatched up some candy. However in her haste she knocked down the bowl and spilled the candy.

"Now look what you did! You can only have what you grabbed in your hand now." Chara scolded Frisk.

Frisk looked down at her hand before stuffing the candy into her pocket. "Let's just go." she said softly before turning and facing the doorway. Feeling bad that she had gotten angry at Chara. Biting her bottom lip that had been healed from touching the star, she stepped forwards, her next adventure awaited her.

 _AN: 3 chapters in a row? What is the world coming to?! Please as always review! Love~Emmaphantomhive_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hello all! Here is yet another chapter of my Undertale Fanfiction! Please enjoy! ~Emmaphantomhive_

As Frisk and Chara exited the room that they had collected some candy from, the Froggit called out to Frisk, "Human please listen to me! I have some advice for whenever you enter a fight with a monster. If you ACT a certain way, the monster might not want to fight you any more. When that happens use MERCY so there are no deaths. I hope you take my words to heart." After the Froggit told Frisk this he hopped of.

Frisk and Chara stared after the Froggit as it hopped into the distance. "Well, that was...weird." Chara said slowly.

Frisk nodded then walked up to the star and touched it again. It glittered brightly, but this time she noticed that she could feel a slight warmth fill her and a feeling of confidence fill her. Confused she shrugged it off.

Chara floated over to her, "Why did you do that? You already touched it before." she asked curious.

Frisk shrugged, "I don't know. Just felt like it." she looked up in thought, "I just got this...hunch. That they are important."

Chara raised an eyebrow, "...Okay?"

"Just trust me on this." Frisk said as she looked up at the floating transparent girl, "I have a good feeling about it."

Chara sighed, "Fine, have it your way." she said. "Anyway let's go this way." she started floating down the hallway before looking back to see if Frisk had followed. "Well? Come on!"

"I'm coming." Frisk said as she jogged to catch up, Chara floated faster than Frisk thought she would. As they solved the puzzles and ran into monsters, Chara always wanted to fight them for some reason but Frisk refused, Frisk finely turned to Chara. "Do you think we should use the cellphone and call Toriel?"

Chara shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever you wanna do. It's up to you kid. I'm just a tag along, remember?" she reminded Frisk.

Frisk nodded then rummaged around in her pockets before pulling out the cellphone, "I'm gonna give her a call." she said, as she flipped it open. She scrolled through the contacts and found Toriel's name before pressing the call button.

After two rings Toriel picked up, "Hello? Frisk? I hope you have not left the room I left you."

"Err." Frisk said nervis all the sudden, she did not expect to be asked that. "Well to be honest, I got a bit bored and well…"

Toriel sighed, "Well I should have expected this, as a child you would be wondering about what the rest of the Runes would look like. So I will let it be. However I implore you to be careful, the Runes can be dangerous at times. But why did you call me?"

"I was wondering your backstory?" Frisk asked after taking the warning to heart.

"Oh I'm just a boring old lady who takes care of the Runes, you don't want to know about me." she laughed. However it was a false laugh like when you wanted to hide something.

Frisk decided not to push it. "Ok, also I was wondering...can I call you Mom?" At these words Chara in the background glared at Frisk, however Frisk was turned away from Chara and did not see this.

"You...You would like to call me Mom? Well if it makes you happy then of course you can!" Toriel exclaimed sounding excited and happy.

Frisk blushed, "Thank you." she mumbled into the phone. As she did this Chara continued to glare at Frisk, if glares could kill then Frisk would be dead. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to talk about." Frisk told Toriel.

"Okay! Good bye!" Toriel said cheerfully, before hanging up the phone.

Frisk closed the cellphone and stuffed it back into her pocket. "Well? Let's continue!" she said to Chara.

Chara gritted her teeth and put on a fake smile, "Yes, of course, let's continue." she said in a false cheerful tone. "Toriel's house is just this way." She again led the way.

The next time they got into a fight with a monster, Chara was very persistent about wanting to use violence and kill the monster. She nagged Frisk again and again practically shouting at her and telling that she was a wimp for not fighting. Frisk got angry at Chara for this but did not kill the monster. After the fight, she refused to talk to Chara for a good ten minutes. However she gave in and finally started talking to Chara again. When she asked Chara why she wanted to be so violent Chara just shrugged shoulders before replying, "It's just in my nature I guess. I was always an angry child."

Finally Frisk and Chara entered a room where they saw the back of Toriel. "Mom!" Frisk called out to Toriel, excited to finally see her again. Talking to Chara was nice, but after a while it got tiring.

"Ah, Frisk!" Toriel turned around and walked up to her. Giving the child a gentle hug she looked at Frisk closely, "Did you have any trouble getting here? Some of the puzzles can be tricky."

"I'm fine Mom." Frisk giggled and brushed off Toriel's concern. "I found them fun."

"Well...as long as you're not hurt." Toriel mumbled to herself before taking Frisk's hand in her's. "This way my child, I shall show you to my home." With these words Toriel started off in a certain direction that had not occurred to Frisk.

As Frisk was pulled along by Toriel, Chara floated behind them glaring daggers at the both of them. ' _It's not fair.'_ Chara growled as she floated silently behind the two, monster and human who were chattering happily. ' _That's MY Mom. I should be the one holding her hand and talking to her.'_ She grinded her teeth together as they squeaked at the harsh contact. She glared even harder at Frisk, ' _It's just not fair!'_

Frisk however was oblivious to the hatred directed at her from behind her. Content at talking to her new Mom. This would be a big mistake in the future...

 _AN: Sorry that it took so long to update! The creativity juices have started to slow down. But I am trudging through! As always I love to hear from all of you! Please subscribe and review! Love~Emmaphantomhive_


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Hi! Welcome back to another chapter of Undertale:Pacifist; Frisk! A big shout out to Izayoi Aki SDG and SandroT1804 for subscribing to the story! I hope you enjoy the story! ~Emmaphantomhive

Toriel and Frisk entered a large room where a small house stood. Chara floated behind Frisk with a dark look in her eyes. "This is my house." Toriel said pointing, "And your new home!" she then quickly entered the house without waiting for Frisk's response.

Frisk stared blankly in the direction that Toriel had left before turning her head towards Chara. "...Did she really just say that this was my new home?"

Chara's lips were tight and she bobbed her head, "She did say that."

"But, even if I don't have a family on the surface. I don't belong here!" The girl protested. "Why does she want me to stay here and live with her?"

Chara shrugged, "Well, the barrier keeps anyone from getting out. So you're stuck here." Her red eyes lit up slightly and she leaned in slightly, "However, there is another way for a human to get out…" she purred in Frisk's ear.

Frisk's eyes brightened up, "How?" she asked, "I don't want to be stuck down here."

Chara smirked, "A human can get past the barrier if it absorbs a powerful monster's soul." she said as she looked at her fingernails. "Normal monster's souls disappear with the body," Chara saw a look from Frisk, "Oh, a Monster's body's turn to dust after they die. However with Boss Monsters. Well, that's a different matter. Boss Monster's souls linger after death for a short bit before disappearing. More than enough time for you to get the soul and absorb it yourself." Chara looked Frisk up and down, "But you could not kill a Boss Monster in your current state. You need more LV so you can get stronger and more HP." Chara smirked again, "That means you need EXP to LV which means you need to kill all the monsters you find so you can gain more EXP. So how about it, best friend~? Do you want to get free?" Chara reached in her pocket and pulled out a knife. "Here, I found this on our little 'Adventure' you might need it if you want to be free."

Frisk took the knife with a shaking hand. "How...how do you know this?" she asked Chara as she looked at the knife before putting it in her pocket. "How do you know about how to get through the barrier? Or how to get more LV?" Frisk asked while not sure if she wanted to know the answers.

"That would be telling." Chara sing song said as she tapped her lips with her finger, "Let's just say I know and it's true, Okay?" Chara's grin stretched across her face and covered ⅓ of her face.

Frisk bit her bottom lip and started to think about it as she entered the house. 'Could I really kill someone? Just to get their soul? Even if it meant I could get out of here? They are just monsters...not humans. Is it still bad?'

Toriel smiled at Frisk when she saw her coming into the house, "Follow me, child." she took Frisk's hand in her's and walked down the hall before stopping in front of a door to a bedroom. "This is your room now, Frisk." she then looked up startled, "Do I smell something burning? Um, go and explore your room." she that rushed away towards the smell of smoke.

Frisk opened the door to the room and entered the bedroom. Walking to the bed, she sat on the edge of the bed looking down at her feet before looking up at Chara and speaking. "I think that I can't do that Chara. Even if it's the only way to get out of here, I can't kill."

Chara floated in front of Frisk her red eyes narrowed, "So you're just going to live with goat mom? In these boring Ruins?" she asked.

Frisk shook her head, "Mom's nice and all. But I want to see the rest of the Underground. After all you said that there was more than just the Ruins." She yawned, "I'm going to take a nap." she declared as she took off her shoes and wriggled into the bed. "Goodnight Chara."

"Night kid." Chara replied slightly annoyed. As soon as she was sure that Frisk was asleep, Chara passed through the closed door. Floating down the hall, she reached the kitchen and looked in. Toriel had taken a pie out of the oven and was letting it cool on the counter. She busied herself around the kitchen, wiping down the counters and washing the dishes. Chara watched Toriel with a soft smile on her face. In the corner of her eye she noticed something. Floating over, she saw an old photograph that was taken along time ago when she still was alive. Toriel, her father, her brother and herself were in the photo. Chara stared wistfully at the picture, remembering of the happier days when she was alive. Shaking her head sadly, she drifted back over to where her mom was.

Toriel was carefully cutting a slice from the cooled pie. As she placed the slice on a small plate, Chara could smell the cinnamon and butterscotch that was the main part of the pie. For a moment she wished she was able to eat a piece of her mother's pie again. Shaking her head to get rid of her depressing thoughts, she floated after her mom, who walked with the plate to Frisk's room.

What she had not told Frisk was that the room she was now sleeping in was her old one before she had died. Hovering in a corner of the room, she watched as her "goat mom" placed the pie on the ground near the bed. Frisk seemed to be in a deep sleep, because she did not stir when Toriel leaned over and kissed her forehead. The ghost watched in silence as her mother left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Chara sighed as she glanced over at the bed where Frisk lay asleep. "Wish I could lay down as well." She muttered under her breath. However at second glance of the bed, she remembered that sometimes her brother would climb in bed with her whenever he had a nightmare. Flouting over to the bed, she looked to see if Frisk had gone to sleep like she used to do. Sure enough, there was enough room for another person in the bed. Grinning, she floated over the area and gently lowered herself down. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and fingers crossed, hope that she would be able to rest on the bed. She lowered very slowly until finally her butt hit the bed. Chara's eyes flew open and the rest of her body lowered itself onto the bed. Grinning at the ceiling, she made a fist pump before letting her body fully relax into the bed. That's when she slid right through the bed. "Oh, come on!" She cried out. Her shout being muffled by the fact that she was under the bed halfway into the floor. "That is so not far!"


End file.
